


I must be dreaming when I’m awake.

by CosmicBlueMoon



Category: Just Like Heaven (2005), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ghost Harry, Harry can't believe what's happening to him, Just like heaven (movie), Liam is a Good Friend, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Niall is kind of lost, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There will be smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBlueMoon/pseuds/CosmicBlueMoon
Summary: Sometime, life gives you a second chance, all you have to do is to take it !





	I must be dreaming when I’m awake.

Being a neurosurgeon was rewarding, but very tiresome.  
Harry Styles was 28 years old and yet the youngest neurosurgeon of Great Britain. He was also internationally recognized for his talent.  
For all of his co worker, Harry Styles was a model. Young, successful , beautiful.  
Not rich because all the money he got from his surgeries, was donated to charity. He was an angel, and a savior to most of his patients.

Saving lives was the only reason why he would get up in the morning.  
Everyone thought he was having the perfect life and Harry thought his lifestyle was quite monotone. He liked it that way. He didn’t had a lot of friends, in fact he only had one.  
His love life was non existent because he did not had time to spare for that.

Time was precious and Harry didn’t had enough on his hands.  
He woke up in the morning, went running, came back home to eat breakfast, was taking a quick shower, and then was going to work, work, work, took a kip in an empty room, work, work, get back home, shower, sleep, start again.

He only allowed himself a Saturday night off every two weeks.  
On those nights, he was going for a drink with Louis Tomlinson, his best friend and co worker.

Louis was two years older than him, a midwife, the only male midwife of the hospital and all the ladies fancied him.  
Louis had a personality, Louis knew how to talk to people, sometimes Harry hoped he could be more like him.

Louis was trying to set up Harry with absolutely anyone who had two legs and was breathing. Sometimes, it drove Harry crazy.  
Because Harry Styles was perfectly content with his life as it was. Lonely, yeah but content.  
He didn’t need someone, he didn’t had time for someone. He didn’t had time for anything but work.  
His only family is his mom, who was still living in their hometown.  
He saw her four times a year : Both their birthdays, Christmas, mom’s days.  
They weren’t close. Harry had been considered a science genius since young age, and had left home early to study at Imperial College’s Faculty of Medicine in London.  
Anne never never had a good relationship with her son since her divorce, when Harry was five.

« Go home Styles, you’re a mess, » Louis scolded at him like a child.  
« And please, take a goddamn shower because you stink man ! You don’t want the poor guy you’re about to meet to run away before he gets to know you, don’t you ? »

Harry sighed, signing papers and not even raising his head towards Louis.  
They were surrounded by nurses and interns at the reception of the hospital, he didn’t want anybody to overhear this conversation. A conversation he had at least ten times the last month with his best friend.  
« Lou, you really need to stop setting me up with strangers! » Harry wasn’t angry, he knew his best friend wanted to do well, but he was on the edge.  
He went through four operations and hadn’t slept in the last 31 hours, he was a little bit cranky to say so.

« Come on ! He’s not a stranger, Doctor Sexy said he was a great lad ! »  
«  Do you even know his name ? » Harry asked.  
Louis furrow his brows, thinking really hard.  
Doctor Sexy was a psychotherapist, he knew him from the football team of the hospital. He had said the other guy was a great lad indeed, maybe he even mentioned his name. Maybe.  
Louis tended to forget a lot of things. He only knew the guy was single and Doctor Sexy proposed to arrange a dinner so Harry could met him.  
Also, the perspective of having a dinner with the psychotherapist who was a hunk, was making him a little stressed. He could have used Harry’s help to finally, _finally_ get him between his sheets.

Harry scoffed, throwing his arms in the air :  
« He’s not a stranger but you don’t even know his name ? Louis ! »  
« Maybe he mentioned it after the footie match, but I was too busy looking at his monstrous cock under the shower to pay attention. » Louis shrugged and dismissed him, waving his hands around.

He added :   
« 8 PM, my place. Don’t be late Styles, ! »  
He rolled away in the corridor, screaming at harry :  
« And for the love of god, take a shower, you smell like a dead rat ! »

Harry shook his head, and handed the papers to Carla, the receptionist who gave him a sympathetic look.  
He wished her a good evening as he looked at his watch : 6:37 PM

  
He was about to go and grab his things when a voice echoed through the speakers :  
  
« Doctor Styles needed on the third floor, Doctor Styles on the third floor please. »  
He sighed and took to the elevator, he already worked 31 hours straight, what was an hour or two more ? Louis would have to wait for him a little, he guessed.

When Harry took a quick look at his watch, it was already 8:44 pm. His mind was little foggy, because he was sleep deprived, and because he had lost a patient. He drummed his fingers on the wheel of his old white convertible Mercedes, waiting for the red light to turn green.  
Louis is going to be so mad at him for being that late again. He was not going to make a good impression on the two strangers he was about to meet, but whatever. He hadn't wanted to meet anybody anyway.  
The light turned green after what seemed to be a decade.  
As Harry suppressed a yawn, he heard the sound of breaks before he saw the big blue truck hitting his car full force. He couldn’t do anything.

The last thing Harry Styles heard was sirens….


End file.
